Cruciatus
by Kany Iparis
Summary: What if... Piper y Jason hubieran caído al tártaro en lugar de Percy y Annabeth? Este fic participa del desafío de Noviembre de "Captura la bandera" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: PJO no me pertenece... si fuera así, no estaría escribiendo un fic... ¿correcto?**

_Este fic participa del desafío de Noviembre de "Captura la bandera" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

_Team Red Bitches!_

**Nota: este es un fic _What if..?_ La situación es: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Jason y Piper hubieran caído al tártaro?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cruciatus.**

_"Aracne falló, lanzó su telaraña a la cherokee en lugar de a la hija de Atenea, llevándose así a Piper y a su rubio ángel hacia la oscuridad infinita. _

_Muchos gritos y nada que hacer. _

_Ellos eran lo elegidos para cerrar las puertas de la muerte"_

El líquido carmesí comenzó a bañar a Piper.

La sangre que emanaba del miembro perdido de Jason la inundó de a poco cerrando su ideas, quemando sus esperanzas, llevándolas a miserables restos de polvo que se difuminaban en el viento.

Se sintió inútil. No existía otra manera de definirlo. Tenía un hombre herido, unas puertas que cerrar y la certeza de que apenas comenzado su viaje, ya no le quedaba nada.

Annabeth usaría su inteligencia para curarlo.

Hazel sus poderes subterráneos para sacarlos cuanto antes de ahí.

Una sonrisa ácida se asomó entre sus lágrimas.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Decirle a la herida: deja de sangrar?

Sus manos desnudaron su torso dejándola vulnerable en su sencillo sostén de encaje. Temblando, atendió la herida de la única manera que supo. Ató varias cintas hechas de su camiseta al extremo de lo que quedaba del brazo de e hizo presión para evitar que escurriera más sangre.

Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Jason sonrió melancólico.

Sus orbes azules escanearon el cuerpo de Piper.

Alzó la mano que le quedaba y con delicadeza acarició su rostro, secando sus lágrimas al paso. Su pulgar le rosó los finos labios y de a poco fue bajando sus dedos por su cuello, su clavícula y por debajo de la única prenda que le quedaba en su pecho.

–¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

Él no pudo evitar obviar el comentario, y ella no evitó odiarlo.

Belleza, ¿acaso le estaba sirviendo de algo?

–Nunca te lo dije, siempre quise tenerte así.

Por encima de la oscuridad, el rubor brilló en sus mejillas.

La mano de Jason comenzó recorrer cada espacio de su ser, transmitiéndole impulsos y sensaciones maravillosas.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Jason no habría aprovechado el escenario.

Y Piper no se habría dejado tocar tan fácilmente.

Pero esto era diferente.

En los ojos de Jason no había morbo. Solo un deleite, alegría y ensoñación…

Piper entendió.

Era su fin.

Falló en su misión.

Y lo ultimó que pudo hacer por él, fue darle algo que guardaba para ambos.

Un segundo de intimidad. Un momento de amor verdadero

Su brazo cayó suavemente y sus ojos se apagaron.

El dolor explotó en su pecho tan fuerte que no hubo lugar para lágrimas ni gritos.

Un último beso como despedida.

El ruido regresó a sus oídos. Un grupo de Empusas se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Tomó a _Katoptris, _limpió su rostro y caminó decidida. Así, desnuda y frágil.

No moriría sin pelear.

Tenía esperanza y determinación.

En su mente dedicó todas las plegarias que recordó a los dioses. Porque quizá, y solo quizá, un milagro lograría salvarla.

Fue una lástima.

Ese día los dioses no estaban disponibles.

* * *

><p><strong>Se entendió el final... ¿verdad?<strong>

**Espero les guste este pequeño drabble, aunque fuera así de depresivo. **

**Cruciatus es suplicio en latín. Fue una enorme coincidencia.**

**En fin... el reto:**

**_Sentimiento: Esperanza_**. (Supongo que estuvo lo suficientemente presente)

**_Rating: M._** (Situación sexual y sangrienta lo suficientemente explicita para que un mayor de 16 lo entienda)

**_Lugar: Tártaro._** (Se marca desde la nota inicial)

_**Mínimo 100, máximo 500 palabras:**_(Sin contar, disclaimer, notas, titulo y la leyenda, fueron 498 si no me equivoco)

**Suerte a todos!**

**Besos, Kany :3**


End file.
